


Helping Hands

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Sequel to Company. Somehow, Rey manages to find herself in the showers with Poe again. This time, it’s worth seizing the opportunity.





	Helping Hands

“So this is funny, huh?”  
  
Poe’s grin was sheepish, and he held the towel so that it was partially (only partially, though) obscuring his penis.  
  
Rey, for her part, was naked except for a strapless bra.  
  
And they were in the bloody showers again.  
  
“I suppose at this point it must be fate,” Rey remarked, trying not to blush and failing so, _so_ badly.  
  
“Guess you’re right.”  
  
A pause.  
  
“So… Second verse, same as the first?”  
  
Rey’s answer, in retrospect was, faster and less hesitant as it ought to have been. “Why not?” And so, much like before, they got into the showers, the only two people there at this time of night, and turned on the water.  
  
And then the touching started.  
  
Rey didn’t look at Poe as her hands came up to her breasts, caressed her nipples. She saw him in the periphery of her vision, saw the movement of his hand on his cock, and this was _strange_ , but mostly because she felt good about it in a way she shouldn’t have. Poe was very attractive, and he did not mind if she looked at him during this; and Rey, for her part, did not mind in the least if he looked at her with interest.  
  
Living on Jakku, Rey had been the recipient of one of two things at any given time: Tolerance, or Terrorizing. Tolerance came from the locals, the regulars, the other scavengers who liked her well enough- or at least, didn’t hate her. Terrorizing had come from the thieves, the criminals, and the scavengers who saw her as competition for them and wouldn’t mind reducing their pool of rivals. Rey was not accustomed to being looked at with unrestrained friendliness, or kindness, or desire.  
  
“So, how you been?” Poe asked, breaking the ice.  
  
Rey stifled a laugh; Poe had claimed before that he got chatty when he was aroused. “Everything’s been fine.”  
  
“Going to find Skywalker soon?”  
  
“Soon as possible.”  
  
“Good, that’s good, he’s a good guy- or I mean I’ve heard he is, I’ve never actually met him, but he’s General Organa’s brother so I have to figure he’s a good guy, and- shit, I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”  
  
“It’s fine,” Rey assured him.  
  
“Thanks, I get chatty, it’s the whole-” He took one hand off his cock and gestured vaguely between them.  
  
“You mentioned before,” Rey said.  
  
“Did I? I forget.” Poe chuckled nervously. “Uh, by the way, I am sorry about last time- I mean, I was just trying to stop you from falling, but the whole being naked- the naked thing, and that, uh, that was awkward, I didn’t mean to-”  
  
“It’s fine, Poe,” Rey repeated, hand slowing its ministrations as she smiled. “I wasn’t bothered.”  
  
“Oh, good!” Poe exclaimed, sounding relieved. “I just didn’t want you to think I was copping a feel or anything, that would be inappropriate, especially for someone I’d just met.”  
  
“Of course.” A beat. “Actually, I have a question.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Before-” Rey’s cheeks heated up. “-you mentioned you went to the Academy?”  
  
“I did, yeah.” Poe nodded.  
  
“You said that… Weird… Things happened in the showers?”  
  
“Oh- that. Right. Yeah, sometimes people get up to weird stuff there. I don’t know if it’s the communal thing, or the fact that it’s largely a bunch of randy young adults full of hormones and whatnot, but some experimentation goes on there, yeah. Some of it’s kind of normal and some it’s kind of, kind of, _not-_ ” Poe shuddered and slipped a little, and without thinking Rey stopped what she was doing and paced over to him.  
  
Once she was there, however, the proximity was suddenly intimidating, and her cheeks grew even warmer than before. “Are- Are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine,” Poe chuckled shakily, “Just, uh- Well, you know. Don’t worry, I won’t slip.”  
  
“Oh.” Rey hesitated, and then started to back away slightly.  
  
_What do I do? Do I go back to my side of the room? Do I stay here?_  
  
“You can stay over here if you like.”  
  
_More to the point, is Poe Force-sensitive and just not telling me?_  
  
Oh, she hoped not; there were too many things in her head that she did not want him seeing just now. _Especially_ right now, actually. Rey had masturbated, certainly, but she’d never had sex before, and standing before an incredibly attractive naked man in the throes of his own sexual activity made her very interested in finding out what it would be like to do something with another person.  
  
“You’re… Certain?”  
  
Poe’s hands stilled, and he met Rey’s eyes with a bright, surprised gaze. “I mean, unless you don't want to stay over here.”  
  
Rey stared back at him blankly. “Uh.”  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then Poe said, “You… You _can_ stay over here, if you want to.”  
  
Rey suddenly had trouble breathing. “You’d be alright with that?”  
  
“Sure.” Poe gave her a small, almost shaky-looking smile. “I’d be really okay with that- but only if you are,” He added on quickly. “Obviously.”  
  
“Obviously,” Rey echoed weakly.  
  
There was a long pause, in which neither of them moved, just stared at one another.  
  
And then, with slow, hesitant steps, Rey moved over to stand almost right beside Poe.  
  
Now, Rey had only ever been this close to Poe when they were both thoroughly clothed; barring that one previous occasion they’d been in the showers together and he’d saved her from cracking her head on the floor. It was easy to forget, since he was usually covered by several layers of clothing, how _very_ attractive Poe was; and Rey was flustered to be this close to him, able to see just how attractive he was whilst also being stark-naked and involved in masturbation. And also that she felt she’d just been offered a subtle invitation to do… Other things.  
  
Poe had stopped touching himself before making his offer to Rey, and he still wasn’t now. If anything he seemed to be making an obvious effort not to touch himself, his fingers pressing into the palms of his hands. He gave Rey a small smile, then averted his eyes, and Rey realized that it likely wasn’t just her who felt a little awkward with the current situation. The last time they’d done this together, Rey had, for a moment, seriously considered approaching Poe and asking if he’d like to do something else; she’d dismissed it for the night.  
  
Now, perhaps, was the time to capitalize on the opportunity.  
  
“Poe,” Rey whispered, and her fingers came up to lightly, _lightly_ brush against Poe’s bicep.  
  
The older man shivered deeply at the contact, and his gaze slowly, shyly turned to meet hers. “Yeah?”  
  
The decision was made silently, through a series of facial expressions and small movements. Poe’s hands came up to rest on Rey’s shoulders, and Rey’s hands tentatively settled on his hips, and when he leaned down to kiss her, it felt even better than she thought it would. It was overwhelming to have him so close to her, to have him pressing up against her like this- she had never done anything like this before, and Rey was eager to be doing it with Poe.  
  
“Good? You good?” Poe asked after they parted, sounding a little dazed. Rey nodded enthusiastically, and he grinned. “Good, good, okay.” He gently led her to the wall, pushing her against it, and it was smart given that they (and the floor) were both wet enough that they could slip. “We can’t, uh, can’t do too much, I don’t have any- I didn’t think we’d be doing this, so I don’t have protection. But we can still do some stuff, if you want to, I wouldn’t be opposed unless you are, we can totally-”  
  
“Poe, you’re rambling,” Rey giggled.  
  
“Am I? Sorry- I told you how I get.”  
  
“You did. It’s fine.”  
  
Everything after that was a mess of fumbling and grinding, with Rey’s back sliding against the wall and her front slipping along Poe’s, breasts against his chest, his cock sliding along her hip and between her thighs and over her stomach. Poe’s fingers prodded between her legs, and she did her best to grind against him, gratified when she heard a huff or a gasp of pleasure from him. Orgasm took her by surprise, steady pleasure turning into something strong and overwhelming, and Rey shuddered deeply, pulling herself closer to Poe and clinging to his shoulders.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Poe groaned, and she saw him take hold of himself again and finish himself off with a deep groan.  
  
They stay like that for a while, Poe leaning gently against Rey and Rey sandwiched between him and the wall of the shower. Eventually, though, a chill overtook them, and Rey felt herself shivering; she thought she’d known cold on Jakku, when the temperatures sank during the nighttime, but she’d been reevaluating that definition ever since she’d left. Poe must have felt the shivers, because his arms curled around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest.  
  
“We should probably get dressed.”  
  
“Good idea.”  
  
They shut the water off and returned to the locker area, getting their clothes and dressing in silence. Rey was at a bit of a loss as to what to do next- was she supposed to say something? Do something? Was she already supposed to have said or done something, and now Poe was getting the impression that she wasn’t interested in anything else? Because Rey was interested. She was very, very interested.  
  
It seemed to take forever before they were both fully dressed, but once they were, their eyes met and there was some undeniable awkwardness there.  
  
“So-”  
  
They’d both started speaking at once.  
  
“This was good,” Poe said after a few seconds. “It was- it was good. Did you want to do something like this again? Or something else, I mean, we don’t have to just have sex, we can do other totally normal things if that’s, that’s… That’s your speed.” He looked nervous, and frankly Rey was relieved she wasn’t the only one.  
  
“That sounds lovely.”  
  
“Great! Great. We can meet up tomorrow; work it out, if you like.”  
  
Rey nodded, some of the pressure in her chest easing. “Sounds good.”  
  
“Great.”  
  
Another awkward pause.  
  
Rey bridged this one, taking a chance and stepping forward to kiss Poe on the cheek. She felt some pleasant but not-quite nameable emotion when she saw Poe’s cheeks flush afterwards. “Good night,” She said, trying to keep from blushing herself.  
  
“Good night,” Poe echoed, and backed out of the room looking very, very happy indeed; Rey was half-certain she saw him pump his fist before he moved out of view of the doorway, and bit back a giggle.  
  
All in all, not a bad night.  
   
-End


End file.
